A Little Crazy
by BodylessShadow
Summary: Bickslow's girlfriend is a little crazy, but that's okay. He's a little crazy himself. Even the way that they met could be considered a little crazy. Perhaps, it's because they're both crazy that their love works. It works in its own unique and crazy way. Rated T to be safe. A Blare fic.


**Hello Fanfiction! So I got a request from jbadillodavila to add this pairing that I will call Blare to Love Games, but I had no idea how I was going to write Flare in. It was such a strange pairing that I honestly considered dismissing it, but then I thought, why not give this ship a chance? It couldn't hurt. So, without further ado, I present, for most likely the first time ever, Blare.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Note: If the reception to this is good, I might include this pairing in Love Games. But they way that they get together will be different than the way they get together in this story.**

* * *

Sure Flare was a little crazy, but who was Bickslow to judge? If he was honest, he was a little crazy too. Maybe that's why they went so well together?

She had her kinks, but he had his too. She had hair that she could control with her mind and set on fire. He had eyes that could completely take controls of a person's soul. She was raised in a village inhabited by giants and worshiped a long dead dragon made entirely of flames. His best friends were five spirits that he had control of and almost always inhabited little tiki heads, unless he decided otherwise.

While most people would find those kinds of things to be turn offs, it only made them more attracted to the other. He was always fascinated by her hair and stories that she told him about her life in the Sun Village. She was enamored by his dolls, tattoos, and acrobatic skills. Not that she wasn't plenty flexible herself (a fact that had. more than once, made Bickslow happy to be alive).

Yes, they were very interesting people, but that's what made them perfect for each other.

Actually, they wouldn't be together if it weren't for, surprisingly, Levy.

Out of all the people that Bickslow thought would help him find love, Levy McGarden was pretty low down on the list. Then again, they way that she helped him find love wasn't exactly conventional, which made his and Flare's meeting all the more perfect, because they were a little unconventional themselves.

* * *

It all happened because Levy was trying to translate a book. Not just any book, but an ancient tome, written in a language that was long forgotten except by a select few. Of course, Levy was one of these people, but apparently, her knowledge of the language was simply not enough. In was written in the language of the giants, and those that did know it, only knew a very small amount.

"UGH!" Levy screamed in frustration, slamming the old book down on the table she was sitting at. Gajeel, who was currently resting his head on said table, jumped in surprise. Apparently, Levy was having a difficult time deciphering what was in the book.

"What's wrong Levy?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"Oh, Lu, it's hopeless!" Levy cried out in exasperation. "I'm never going to figure out what this book says!"

"Of course you will!" Lucy assured. "You're Levy McGarden! The smartest mage in Fairy Tail!"

Levy smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I feel about as dumb as a child right now. I've looked in every resource available on the language, but I still cannot figure how to translate this."

"Well, what language is it?" Lucy asked, fascinated about what language could perplex her highly intelligent friend.

"Giant-ese, or something," Gajeel mumbled before laying his head back down on the table. He had done some intense training last night that had left him completely drained.

"It's the language of the Giants," Levy corrected, "it doesn't really have a name, but that's what it is."

"So, why is it so important that you figure out what's in the book?" Lucy asked, ignoring Gajeel.

"Because," Levy explained, "I accepted a job from a university to translate this book, andfrom what I have been able to translate, this book is a book of ancient spells. I'm not exactly sure what the spells are, but it seems like it they range from a bunch of different kinds of magic. If I can decipher it, this book might have spells that could be useful to a lot of guild members."

"That's great!" Lucy exclaimed, overjoyed about the possibility of adding some new spells to her arsenal. Then she remembered the problem. "But, I guess that the book isn't very beneficial if we can't figure out the spells in the first place."

"Why don't you just test out the spells and see what happens?" Gajeel suggested, a little more interested now that he knew that this book might make him more powerful.

"Because I don't even know how to say the spells," Levy told him. "The language of the giants is extremely complex, and almost no one in recent history has ever seen a giant read their written language aloud, so there's no source for how to pronounce most of these characters."

"Wait a minute, I've meet giants before!" Lucy suddenly remembered.

"Really?!" Levy asked, completely bewildered by her friend's sudden revelation. "When did you meet giants?"

"When I traveled with Flare to the Sun Village," Lucy told the bluenette. "All of the villagers were giants."

"That's right!" Levy's voice was filled with renewed hope. "I can't believe I forgot that you told me about that. This means that I can finally translate this book!" Before Levy could enjoy this news, she thought of something that instantly stopped her celebration. "But there's no way that a giant would want to travel to a human city, and I couldn't possibly go there with the book without the risk of it being damaged."

"Well, I'm sure that Flare would come if I asked her for help," Lucy offered.

"Do you think that you could?" Levy pleaded. "I only have a week to translate this book, Gajeel's leaving for two week long mission, Jet and Droy left for a month long training session, and I don't want to leave the book at the guild with the possibility of someone breaking it."

"Levy, you know that I would, but Natsu and I are going on a mission as well, and it's nowhere near where the Sun Village is," Lucy sounded sincerely sorry.

"I can help," a voice offered from behind Levy.

Levy looked at the source of the voice to see one of the last people she would have imagined to offer his help, Bickslow.

"Help! Help!" Bickslow's dolls cheered around their master.

"Why would you want to help me?" Levy wondered, a little suspicious about the seith's motives.

"Well, the Thunder Legion hasn't gone on a job in weeks, and I'm starting to get a little stir-crazy," Bickslow admitted. "Besides, I think it would be cool to see some giants."

"Giants!" His dolls cheered.

"Okay, well I just need you to get Flare and bring her back," Levy explained, "and I can pay you for your troubles."

"Nah,"Bickslow said, "it's cool. I got enough money from the last job we took. You shouldn't have to give up some of your reward."

"Your reward!" The dolls cheered.

"Okay," Levy said, getting up out of her seat, "Lucy, can you give Bickslow directions to the Sun Village? I'm going to go to the archives to see if there's any information that I might have missed."

After Levy left with the book, drew a map and showed Bickslow how to get to the Sun Village. "You should be able to get there in a short while if you fly," Lucy told him as she handed him the hand-drawn map. "Just be careful when you approach the village. I'm not sure about how the giants will react to a stranger flying in to their village. Just introduce yourself, say your a friend of mine, and ask for Flare."

"Understood!" Bickslow stuck out his tongue in his signature fashion, took the make, and raced out of the guildhall, his babies floating behind him.

"Understood! Understood!" His babies repeated as the flew out the door.

* * *

Flare's life since returning to the village was peaceful. She spent much of her time either relaxing or training. She was never lonely, and her giant friends were always so much fun. She was living that life that some people would be envious of, but…

Flare Corona felt like she was missing something.

Sure, life was peaceful and relaxing, but she had the yearning for excitement. She wanted to go out and explore the world again, but she remembered that was the reason she did all the horrible things that she had done. Even so, a life of adventure sounded so appealing, it was something that she just couldn't let go of.

On top of that, even though she was never lonely, she always felt like she was alone. Sure she had friends, but she never had someone love her. At least not like her friends had. Her friends had girlfriends or wives, and Flare had never been on a single date. She wasn't desperate, in fact, she had turned down every human and giant that had ever asked her out. It wasn't like she couldn't date someone. It was just that she didn't want to date anyone.

Well, she did, just not anyone that had asked her. She could tell that everyone that asked her had really only asked her because of her looks. And even though she was by no means a virgin, as she wanted to experience as much as she could in the human world, Flare wanted more than that in a relationship.

If she was going to date someone, she wanted it to be someone that understood her. Someone that was a little crazy, a little off. Someone that wasn't what a society, be it giant or human, would call "normal."

Even though she had met many people that weren't exactly "normal," all of them were more creepy than crazy. Flare even would've settled were stange. But no, she was forced to live her life surrounded by men who were either happy and in love, or were creepy, or normal. So she was alone. So very alone.'

Little did she know, Flare would be alone no longer.

How this was to happen, could only be described as, well, a little crazy.

* * *

**So, I was going to make this a one-shot, but I wanted to make this story a little longer. Don't worry, this will only be a couple chapters, and I will keep posting Love Games alongside this. **

**I hope that you all will come to enjoy this pairing as the story advances, because this story will continue.**

**Thank you all for reading, check out the poll on my page, and remember to have a Supa-day!**


End file.
